


Beginning Again

by BellaP3891



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Light Angst, M/M, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 03:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18730516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaP3891/pseuds/BellaP3891
Summary: The worst thing than living with regrets is living in a world without Tony Stark, and Steve knows this feeling better than anyone.





	Beginning Again

**Author's Note:**

> Avengers belongs to Marvel, I'm only having some fun.  
> Also, English is not my first language, so sorry for any mistakes.

Initially, the idea was only to have his dance with Peggy, but every time he told himself that it was time to go back he would find a new excuse to stay, until one day he realized he was a year in the past and Peggy and he were dating and soon to be married. Obviously that he told the truth to Peggy. Well, not the whole truth because he didn't want to change the timeline so much even if he knew that he already did. In the timeline where he came from Peggy had married Daniel Sousa and had two kids. The same Daniel who was now working in the new SHIELD. Howard also knew the truth because the man was a genius, not so much as his son, but he still was a genius and he figured out when Peggy introduced them. Steve had the beard back and a fake ID, because it was easier to forge papers in the past than in the future, but as said before, Howard was smart and figured everything out with one look at Steve, he also helped to make Steve's new ID stick and was the one who explained that Steve created a new timeline, meaning that it doesn't matter what he did or said, everything that happened in the timeline where Steve came from already happened and wouldn't change. Even then, Steve was cautious, although he broke his own promise to keep the knowledge about the future to himself when Peggy presented the idea of recruiting Arnim Zola to SHIELD. Let's just say that that idea went down the drain when Steve told her about SHIELDRA.

When Tony was born, Howard wanted to name Steve the baby's godfather along with Peggy being the godmother, but Steve wouldn't be able to live with this pain again, being so close to Tony knowing that he would lose him. When he held Tony for the first time and didn't want to let go, he knew that he had to stay away. Tony had a great future ahead of him, despite all the things he suffered, and Steve would only be a hindrance to the boy. Besides, Steve was getting old, slowly, but he was and there was still a younger Steve Rogers in the ice in this timeline waiting to be found.

"It's him, isn't it?" Peggy asked when she saw the pained expression on Steve's face when he held baby Tony. She always knew that he left the future because he lost someone important to him, and now she knew who it was and how important.

So Steve kept his distance, but Peggy still accepted Howard's invitation and became the boy's godmother.

As Howard predicted, this timeline was really different from the one Steve came from. Peggy and he never had kids, she was too focused on her career and SHIELD to be a mother. Steve told her that in the other timeline she had two kids, but Peggy reached the conclusion that that happened because she probably wanted to please her husband. Daniel looked like a man who wanted to be a father. Steve hadn't any problem with not being a dad. The serum healed all the diseases he had, but some of them were hereditary and although medicine had advanced with the years, he didn't want to take a risk.

The Avengers still came to be, a couple of years earlier and it was they who found Steve's younger version in the ice. Steve watched the team, the Original Six as he started to call them in his head, fight against Loki and a lot of other enemies. The Battle of New York still happened, but the Tesseract was lost, destroyed in the battle somehow, for Steve's relief. Later, Peggy told him that SHIELD also destroyed the stone they found inside Loki's scepter and Steve should have realized that something was wrong at that moment, it was like someone knew what the stones meant and who was after them.

Steve found out why the stones were destroyed when his younger version paid him a visit.

"It's like a weird dream. I remember a life that I never lived and sometimes I expect people to act in a way and get surprised when they don't."

"I'm sorry." Steve said to his younger version. He should have realized that this was bound to happen because the same occurred with Nebula.

Young Steve gave his older version the shield.

"Won't you need it?" Steve asked his other version.

"No. Tony built me a better one." And the young Steve smiled a boyish smile and Steve saw there that, in a way, he got what he wanted since the beginning. Steve got what he wanted when he traveled to the past.

"Take care of him."

"I will".

Now Steve was in peace and when he saw a month later in the TV the announcement of Iron Man's and Captain America's engagement, Steve finally felt that he could move on.


End file.
